Temblor
by Emily V. Howe
Summary: Escena perdida/imaginaria de "el principe mestizo" LunaXDraco,   -no por que seas un Slytherin tienes que ser malo.  -Pero soy un mortifago.  -eso tampoco importa.


Disclaimer: por segunda vez le robo los personajes de a la maravillosa J., solo por diversión y sin fines de lucro. Todo es de ella excepto la patética idea de este one-shot.

Hope you like it

Temblor

¿Malfoy, llorando?-_imposible_- pensé. No daba crédito a lo que mis ojos veían.

Estaba en el baño del tercer piso, ese que era raramente utilizado, realizando un experimento para atraer Nargles, cuando lo oí. Desde el principio supe que no era el llanto de una chica el que salía del tercer cubículo de los servicios, y como la curiosidad me puede…

Me acerqué siendo lo mas cautelosa posible para no hacer ruido. Creí que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, pero al parecer, me equivocaba.

-¿Qué crees que haces Lunática?- vociferó Draco abriendo la puerta del cubículo repentinamente. Tenía su varita levantada, un gesto de amenaza pura, y los ojos rojos.

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente, sin saber bien que hacer, que decir, que _no _decir.

¿Malfoy llorando? Já. No podía creerlo.

Y así, sin poder evitarlo, me eché a reír. _Gran_ error, no había pensado en cómo podría reaccionar él.

Con un movimiento casi imperceptible de varita, me lanzó un hechizo que me era completamente desconocido; dudaba que lo enseñaran en Hogwarts. Salí despedida por el aire y en menos de lo que uno se puede imaginar me estrellé contra los lavabos, rompiendo a mi paso los frascos con las pociones e ingredientes para mi experimento.

Sentí un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza, un ruido sordo procedente de lo más profundo de mí y un chasquido en mi mano derecha.

Luego, oscuridad.

No estaba muerta, de eso estaba segura. La muerte no podía ser tan dolorosa, tan agobiante. Tampoco esta desmayada o inconsciente, aunque no podía moverme ni ver nada. Estaba viva, aturdida seguramente, pero viva. Eso era lo importante.

Me sorprendió que pudiera escuchar todo.

Quizá estaba en un limbo, a punto de morir, entre el cielo y la tierra. En fin.

Malfoy seguía allí, estaba a mi lado, podía sentirlo. Escuchaba sus pasos a mí alrededor y de vez en cuando sus lamentos.

-Oh, no. _No no no_. Lunática despierta, Lovegood, ¿me oyes? Dios mío, estoy muerto. Me expulsarán de Hogwarts, y Él se enfadará mucho conmigo. Va a matarme. Vamos despierta. _No no no_.

Hablaba más para sí mismo que para mí. Quise abrir los ojos, pero no podía. Intenté entonces decir algo pero el único sonido que salió de mis labios fue un gemido.

-Oh, estas viva Lunática, ¡Por Merlín, ABRE LOS OJOS!-sonaba repentinamente aliviado.

-Eso intento Malfoy, al menos podrías llevarme a la enfermería, ¿no crees?-dije. Wow, no me lo esperaba, podía hablar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en este estado?, ¿minutos, horas acaso?, que importaba ya, estaba bien, o bueno, medianamente bien.

-esto... em, ¿Te importaría ayudarme con el tema de mis ojos? No puedo abrirlos.

No se si era parte del hechizo o no, pero al rato, sentí un peso menos sobre mi, lo que me hizo creer que así era y pude verlo todo.

Malfoy se encontraba sentado a mi lado, con el semblante… ¿Preocupado?, ¿Lleno de remordimiento? Quien sabe.

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, se podría pensar que en cualquier momento iban a salírseles de las cuencas, y me miraban fijos.

Nunca me había me había detenido a mirarle los ojos a Draco, aunque lo cierto es que, nunca me había detenido a mirarle, ni a él, ni a ningún otro muchacho.

Era bello. Hermoso, a decir verdad. Tenía un rostro angelical, aunque detrás de una máscara de amargura eterna. Sus ojos, lo mas maravilloso que tenía sin duda, eran de un color gris profundo, muy profundo, perfectos para perderse en ellos.

Me entraron ganas de estirar una mano y tocarle.

Cuando me di cuenta, su expresión había cambiado de preocupada, a divertida.

-¿Te gusta lo qué ves, Lovegood?-preguntó. Sentí que me ruborizaba pero de todos modos lo ignoré por completo y dije:

-Gracias, Draco. Descuida, no me hice mucho daño. ¿Te encuentras tú bien, por que llorabas?-Sin quererlo, me acerqué a él y tomé su mano. No me sorprendió cuando la retiró de la suya de golpe, pero sí me entristeció.

-No estaba llorando... ¿Puedes moverte? No te llevaré a la enfermería, si eso es lo que pretendes, soy un Slytherin, no hago esas cosas. Ah, y mas vale que no digas una palabra a cerca de lo ocurrido; miente, di que te has caído en el bosque investigando a esas criaturas imaginarias de las que tanto hablas.

-¿Qué harás si lo cuento?- pregunté. No para desafiarle, pues, aunque en este momento parecía inofensivo, Malfoy me aterraba. Sobre todo desde que se rumoreaba que llevaba la marca tenebrosa en su brazo. No quise corroborarlo.

-No quieres saberlo-respondió, ahora sí amenazante. Se incorporó con un movimiento ágil y me tendió una mano. Me quedé allí, en el suelo del baño, con los restos del lavabo a mí alrededor, mirando fijamente su nívea mano. Pude notar que alzó una ceja en gesto de impaciencia y que dispuso a retirar la oferta, por lo que rápidamente me aferré a él. _Merlín_, era extremadamente suave.

Un segundo después, estaba de pie, todavía mirando su mano.

Suspiró, cansado.

Me pregunté que aspecto tendría yo en ese momento, por lo que me volteé hacia el espejo. Huh, nada fuera de lo normal. Tenía el cabello alborotado, como siempre. Un poco sucio quizás, pero ni se notaba. Oh, mi cuello estaba cubierto de sangre, proveniente la parte trasera de mi cabeza y también mi camisa. Debería pasar por la sala común de Ravenclaw antes de ir a ningún otro lado.

Él seguía allí, de pie atrás mío. Parecía confuso, debatiéndose entre decir o no algo de extremada importancia. De pronto dijo:

-¿Nunca te has sentido obligada a hacer algo que _no_ quieres?, ¿has hecho alguna vez algo horroroso, imperdonable? ¿Te has odiado alguna vez?

-Ehhhh, lo siento pero…

-No. Déjame terminar. Querías saber por que estaba llorando, ¿cierto? Bien, escucha entonces…

No se cuanto tiempo habremos estado allí, de pie. Yo frente al espejo, él, detrás de mí, contemplándome apenas, contándome absolutamente todo: la posición de su padre en la secta de los mortífagos, el papel de Snape en el plan del Innombrable, su iniciación, su misión. Todo. Me confesó lo que había hecho con el collar de Katie, con la bebida destinada a Dumbledore, y hasta como había conseguido arreglar el armario de la sala de los menesteres. Yo lo escuché, siempre paciente, sin apenas hablar, consciente de que jamás se volvería a repetir una cosa semejante.

Cuando termino, exigió que le dijera algo.

-¿No puedes salirte? La orden te protegerá si te rindes, solo tienes que decirlo.

-No. Lastimaría a mis padres y luego vendría a por mí. No puedo permitir eso.

-¿Y en cambio prefieres matar a Dumbledore?- no dijo nada, bajó la mirada y la clavó en una mancha de sangre del suelo. Yo continué:

-¿Sabes?, tengo un buen presentimiento a cerca de todo. Descuida, no te pasara nada. Ni a tu familia.

Mentiría si dijera que recuerdo el momento en el que los brazos de Draco envolvieron mi cuerpo, ni como fue que los míos rodearon el suyo, solo se que en ese momento me sentí diferente. Por unos segundos creí que ya era hora de dejar atrás mis absurdas investigaciones sobre animales que probablemente no existieran, y que había llegado el momento de actuar como la muchacha de 15 años que era.

Pero solo fue unos segundos, los que duró el abrazo, ya que después, Draco se apartó de mí como si lo hubiese mordido, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir del baño. Me sentí vacía, como si se estuviese llevando una parte de mí consigo.

Pero antes de atravesar la puerta se volvió hacia donde me encontraba y dijo:

-Tampoco te atrevas a decir una palabra a cerca de esto, Luna. Recuerda: soy un mortífago, puedo dañarte si quiero.- y se marchó. No dudé ni un segundo de sus palabras…

_Luna_. Era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre. ¡Qué bien que sonaba salido de sus labios!

Siempre creí que un beso hubiese quedado mucho mejor en lugar del abrazo, ya ven, algo más romántico, pero después de todo, era Draco, y bastó solo esa muestra de afecto para convencerme de que, incluso alguien tan frío como él, puede tener sentimientos.

…..

Como me gusta esta pareja , si se que es una idea realmente descabellada, pero me encantas las parejas disparejas. Esas que no tienen nada en común, que son completamente diferentes… si, esas me gustan.

¿Qué les pareció el fic? ¿Lo conservo, o lo hago picadillo? Jeje.

No cuesta nada dejar un review, sean buenitas/os

Aprecio cada comentario que me dejen.

Que tengan un buen día,

Emily V. Howe


End file.
